Te Nosce
by Nurple
Summary: Daria and Jane admit something to themselves and each other that will change everything.


te nosce  
By Neo Hippy Purple  
  
Daria is owned by MTV; she does not belong to me. JAKEHey, that rhymes!/JAKE  
  
  
Daria sat on her bed, coloring in the white spaces on a composition book with green. She   
finished the last spot on the back, then set it down to dry. Beneath it, a pile of other   
composition notebooks are in a similar state, but different colors. Daria sighed and opened   
them one-by-one, flipping through the pages.  
  
Daria: (Thought VO; reading) I've been thinking long and hard about a choice I have to make. But   
I'm afraid that this choice will make people judge me more harshly than they do now. So I'll   
leave the choice for later.  
  
Daria closed and put down the notebook, and picked up another.  
  
Daria: (Thought VO; reading) Well, I've finally figured out my problem, and the choice I have to   
make. But I've also figured out that I'm not the only one that will be affected by this choice.   
My entire family and my friendship with Jane is threatened, but I know what I must do.  
  
Daria set down the notebook and sighed, got up and headed to her computer. She clicked the   
connect button and set off on a search on HotBot.  
  
Daria: Hmm. Well, here goes nothing.  
  
She hit the enter button, and the page showed hundreds of results. The search title? Lesbianism   
and Coming Out.  
  
  
Later, Daria walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, looking visibly shaken and trying   
valiantly to hide it.  
  
Daria: What's for dinner?  
  
Helen looks up from her briefs.  
  
Helen: Fishsticks. Daria, what's wrong?  
  
Daria: I don't think I can tell you right now. I'm not sure about anything right now. I need   
time to think.  
  
Helen: Okay, Daria. But after you've thought, come to me and talk about it. You look afraid and   
unsure about something.  
  
Daria: Yeah.   
  
A timer rang and she went to the oven, put on hotmits, and pulled out a tray of perfectly done   
fishsticks.   
  
Daria: Dinner.  
  
She picked up a few, put them on a plate, and headed up to her room. Helen looked thoughtfull.  
  
Helen: (Thought VO) I wonder if she's thinking about coming out?  
  
  
Daria looked back through her results. They all basically said the same thing: If you're an   
ugly, unpopular lesbian, you'll have trouble coming out, and many people will despise your   
choices. A lot of the sites said that Christians will start coming to your door with a bibly   
and a small wooden cross, bargin in and giving you a lecture on the sin of your choices, and   
telling you that you'll burn in hell forever. Daria sighed, hoping she could avoid all that.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
Jane: (OS) Daria? You in here?  
  
Daria's heart began to race. She just couldn't face Jane right now. She just couldn't! She shut   
off the computer.  
  
Daria: Jane, I need some time alone right now. I'll talk to you Monday.  
  
Jane paused, and when she started to talk again, she sounded hurt. She'd never been so frankly   
and honestly brushed off for a good reason, and it was an unusual feeling.  
  
Jane: Um, okay. See you then, Daria.  
  
She walked down the hallway, down the stairs, out the door, and headed home.   
  
Jane: (Thought VO) Maybe... Could she be thinking about... No. No, absolutely not, Jane! You   
stop that thought! She's not... She couldn't be... Couldn't want... Shit.  
  
  
Back in Daria's room, Daria felt a little hurt by what she'd done, too. But she need time to   
think. She went to the green notebook, opened to the first page, and started to write...  
  
Lesbainism: Pro/Con  
  
Her list got very long, very quick. And Daria was disturbed that she could get an equal pro and   
con on all her thoughts except for one: It is wrong to deny thy self and thy nature and   
feelings. She sighed and put the notebooks in her desk drawer, locking it for confidence.  
  
  
The next morning, Daria got up and paced for hours in her room. The Saturday passed without a   
meal. Helen, Quinn, and even Jake began to worry, but Helen encouraged them to leave Daria   
alone.   
  
By Sunday, Daria still had doubts, and stayed in one spot, on the middle of her floor, thinking   
so hard she fell asleep and didn't wake up 'till ten that night. But she had her answer.  
  
  
The next morning, the begining of summer break, Daria got up and dressed in her normal outfit.   
She headed downstairs and scarffed a big breakfast before leaving for Janes.  
  
  
Jane was surprised but happy to see Daria heading up her front walk. She decided to break the   
nose and break out the noose today, if necessary. She prayed and hoped Daria felt the same.  
  
  
Daria rang the bell by Jane's front door. Jane answered quickly, and they walked silently up to   
Jane's room. The two sat in peace untill Daria cleared her throat.  
  
Daria: Jane... I've been spending the past weekend, and indeed all my freetime, thinking about   
something. This little thought has been nagging me since I was twelve, but I shut it into the   
back of my mind. Other things were more important, I told myself. Well, Highschool is over and   
we're both headed to college, so I've had more and more time to think about this. I'm so   
confused. I don't know... But I DO know. I know what I think, and what I feel, and what I want.  
  
Jane broke into the almost-monolog Daria was having.  
  
Jane: I'm a Lesbian.  
  
Daria was startled by Jane's frankness, but looked with hidden gratefullness towards her friend,   
and maybe... No, time for that later.  
  
Daria: Thank-you. As am I.  
  
Jane: Daria, would you... Would you like to spend the night over here?  
  
Daria blushed and looked towards the floor, nodding.  
  
Jane put her hand on Daria's causing Daria to look into the deep blue eyes of the woman she   
loved, blushing heavier than before. But Jane's eyes sparkled with joy, and she gave her friend   
the most love-filled yet unerotic hug she'd ever had. Laying her head on Daria's shoulder,   
Daria's hand drifted around Jane's waist, and they sat like that, just staring and saying   
nothing, the bond between them strengthening with every passing moment.  
  
  
Daria woke up, startled yet gladdened to find her arms around Jane, nothing but a blanket   
covering the two after the night they shared. Daria felt that she knew more about Jane from one   
night together than the two years prior to it that they'd known each other. Daria layed her head   
gently on Jane's shoulder and went back to sleep.  
  
  
Jane woke to the gentle touch of Daria's rich hair as she laid back down against her. Jane   
looked down admiringly at Daria, who was so beautiful that she didn't even know it. Her hair,   
like copper silk, fell gently down her naked shoulders and pooled on the middle of her back.   
Jane had never seen such hair, or such deep haunting brown eyes. Daria's glasses lay on the   
nightstand, and Daria's face was Grecian and sculpted without the oversized mask. Jane closed   
her eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
  
Trent got in early that morning and quietly shut the door, hoping he wouldn't wake Jane up.   
After dumping his stuff in the basement, he headed silently upstairs, intent on checking on   
Jane and then passing out in his room. When he got to her doorknob, he paused, hoping Jane   
wasn't sleeping in the nude as she typically did during the summer. He was startled when he   
heard two sighs of different tone emit from under the door, and then relaxed, realizing Daria   
was there, so Jane obviously would be clothed. He gently opened the door and his heart wrenched   
when he saw his nude little sister sleeping next to a familiar, nude, copper-haired beauty,   
there arms wrapped around each other.  
  
He retreated silently to his room, and cried the most painfull tears he'd ever shed. Jane had   
found her true nature, but she'd found it with Daria, the woman he loved.  
  
  
Helen was startled to come home that evening after work and find Daria not there. She checked   
the machine and there was a quick message from Daria, stating that she was sleeping at Jane's   
tonight, and they wanted to talk to her the next day. Helen's heart lept for joy, realizing they   
must have come to terms with their sexuality. She went to bed a happy woman that night, and   
hoped Daria had, too.   
  
  
The next morning, Daria and Jane woke up at the same time, and got out of bed. Jane stripped   
the soiled sheets and Daria stretched. Jane put on running shorts and offered a pair to Daria.  
  
Jane: Want to run with me?  
  
Daria: Does that mean I need to?  
  
Jane: No, your weight is fine. It's just that a lot of your muscles are soft. We'll stretch and   
just walk at first.  
  
Daria considered a moment and then nodded, putting on the proffered black shorts, and adding   
her own shirt and an old pair of shoes Jane handed her. They walked out the door and to Jane's   
back yard.  
  
Jane: The key thing is to stretch up first, and stretch down when you're done. Try these.  
  
Jane put her hand on the fence and picked up her foot with her other hand, pulling it behind   
her bent up as far as it would go, then switching after fifteen seconds. Daria did the same.   
Jane demonstrated several more stretches, which Daria mimicked, and then they went around front.  
  
Jane: To use your mom's term, we're going to start out speedwalking. We'll jog later if you   
feel up to it.  
  
Daria: Okay.  
  
They started walking fast in the direction of the town square. Their walk continued around the   
satue of that famous guy no one knew a thing about, then towards cafe Lawndale, and finally back   
to Jane's. When they got in the front door, Trent was brooding on the couch. He didn't aknowlege   
them.  
  
Jane: Hello, Trent.  
  
Trent: I saw you two in their nude on Jane's bed. I saw you. I SAW YOU.  
  
Jane looked appaled, and Daria slapped him hard across the face, and then ran upstairs. Trent,   
teary-eyed, put a hand to his cheeck and pulled it away, surprised to find it laced with blood.   
Jane took the more collected approach.  
  
Jane: Trent, you KNOW I sleep nude in the summer!  
  
Trent: Yeah. I DIDN'T know you slept nude with other women. Especially not the woman I love.   
  
Jane: Yeah, you loved Daria so much that you could have told her anytime and she wouldn't have   
judged you for it! But you and Daria weren't meant to be. Daria's been gay since she was twelve.  
  
Trent: Then why did she get all blushy around me? Huh?  
  
Daria came down the stairs in time to answer that question herself.  
  
Daria: Because at the time I thought you were cute and smart and funny, and I thought maybe I   
could become straight with a simple crush. But it wasn't that simple. I was denying myself. I   
refuse to do that anymore. C'Mon, Jane.  
  
Daria and Jane headed out the door, and turned towards Daria's house. Jane didn't care that she   
was still in running gear. They got to Daria's front door, clasped hands, and walked in.   
  
Helen was sitting at the kitchen table typing on her iBook, when she heard slow footsteps   
through the door. She got up and was overjoyed to see Daria and Jane walk in hand-in-hand.  
  
Helen: Oh, you DID come out to each other! I'm so glad!  
  
She began to cry into Daria's shoulder. Daria looked wide-eyed at Jane, who looked wide-eyed   
back. Helen pulled herself up and brushed away her tears.  
  
Helen: Jane, does your mom know?  
  
Jane: That I'm Lesbian: Yes. That Daria's my lover: No.  
  
Daria: Jane! I thought we agreed not to bring that up.  
  
Jane smiled and laughed a bit, as did Helen, causing Daria to blush and look angrily at them,   
and then stomp on Jane's foot.  
  
Jane: Ow! Ahem. Anyway, the only coming out we need to do is to Quinn and Jake.  
  
Quinn chose that sterling moment to walk into the room.  
  
Quinn: Coming out? You're... LESBIAN! EWWWW! I need a shower.  
  
She ran upstairs and soon the sound of running water was heard. Jake came in after hearing the   
commontion.  
  
Jake: Darnit, what's going on in here?  
  
Daria and Jane grasped hands behind the table.  
  
Daria: Dad, Jane and I have something to tell you. We're... We're Lesbians.  
  
Jake paused a moment.  
  
Jake: Lesbians? Ewww.   
  
He glared briefly at them, picked up a paper and coffee, and headed blissfully to his car.  
  
Daria: Okaaaay.  
  
Jane: Hmm. Good. Well, I just got a letter in the mail, saying that I have been accepted to   
Midleton, with a dorm room... number 308B, I belive.  
  
Daria: God, Yes! That's the same room I have.  
  
Helen: If I remember, those dorm rooms are built for four to six people.  
  
Daria: Damn.  
  
Jane: Yeah. Damn.  
  
  
Later, Daria and Jane walked hand in hand down Dega Street. They decided not to care if anyone   
cared about it, and surprisingly, no one did.  
  
Jane: I guess, know Dega Street, I should have expected this.  
  
Daria: Yeah. Hey, there's Axls. I want to get this repeirced.  
  
She pointed to her navel and walked in.  
  
Axl: Heya, yoh that behd that caym in heyah with Trent awhoile back, roight?  
  
Daria: Yeah. My navel closed up and I want it repeirced.  
  
Axl: Thehty bucks, in advahnce.  
  
Daria handed over the cash and she and Jane came back. Jane held Daria's hand, pitying her as   
she watched her wince with the pain of the needle.   
  
Axl: Theh ya go, aw done.   
  
Daria got up, and they left.   
  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent spending the green stuff on things for their dorm room. A   
few shop owner looked at them funny, but they tactfully ignored it, and a few other customers   
glared at the salespeople. Daria and Jane managed to find a good amount of clothes and room   
customizing accesories, based on the descriptions of size and furnishings by Helen and Jake, and   
from what Daria remembered of Middleton dorms during her visit Spring of last year. They lugged   
the stuff home and stashed it at Daria's house.   
  
  
Daria read the letter again, just to be sure. It said that the dorm would be empty by June 30th,   
and it was July 8th then. She sighed and finished loading up Helen's SUV, borrowed for the Trip.   
She and Jane hopped in, started the engine, and off they went.   
  
  
When they got to the dorm room at Middleton, it was mid afternoon. Their own dorm room had four   
beds in it, two off to one side, two off to the other. For each bed was a bereau, a desk, and a   
bookshelf. Daria and Jane wasted no time aranging their books and paraphenalia around in their   
area. When the day was done, Jane ordered some Pizza, and they sat on their beds, enjoying hot   
peperoni and gooey cheese.   
  
  
Their dorm mates, ironically two homosexual males, didn't arrive untill late morning the next   
day. They burst in on Daria and Jane making out on the twin beds on their side, which they'd   
pushed together to form one big bed. The two men laughed and slapped hands. Daria and Jane   
blushed and rearanged their clothes.  
  
Guy #1: I'm Gary.  
  
Guy #2: I'm Rodney.  
  
Daria: Daria.  
  
Jane: Jane.  
  
Daria paused for a moment, then spoke.  
  
Daria: Are you two gay?  
  
Gary and Jane: DARIA!  
  
Rodney: Yes.  
  
Jane: Irony.  
  
Gary: You're Lesbians?  
  
Daria and Jane: Yep.  
  
Gary and Rodney: Beneficial Irony.  
  
Daria smiled, and Gary and Rodney started to unpack.  
  
  
Daria enjoyed most of the summer. All four of the bunkmates got jobs, so they weren't around   
much, and Daria was even more glad because of this. She and Jane started pooling all their cash,   
keeping a third for themselves, and putting two thirds in a shared bank account. Gary and Rodney   
did the same. Jane and Daria were glad to find understanding people in their dorm room mates.   
They were not so lucky at their jobs.  
  
  
Lauren: Whore! Slut! You're going to hell, you Lesbian ass hole bitch!!!  
  
Daria cowered in the corner of the restroom in the mall, very scared of Lauren, one of her   
coworkers, who was at least twice Daria's size. Lauren started to kick Daria repeatedly in   
the ribs.  
  
Daria: Ahhhhh!! Stop it, Laurennnnnn!!!! What did I... do to you?  
  
Lauren: (Dark) You were born.  
  
She aimed for Daria's stomach, and got a good clear shot. Daria vomited up blood and lost   
consciousness. Lauren, wearing a self-satisfied smirk, walked smugly out of the mens restroom.   
  
  
Jane started to worry when Daria didn't come home that evening. By nine, she was scared. She   
called Daria's boss and asked her to search the building. When they found Daria, she was nearly   
dead. And they had the surveilance tapes to prove who did it.   
  
  
Lauren was surprised to answer the door that night and be put in handcuffs.   
  
Officer: You're under arrest for the beating and attempted murder of Daria Morgendorffer. You   
have the right to remain silent...  
  
Lauren's head swam.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Daria had been put in critical care at the Carter County Medical Arts Center. It   
didn't look good. Helen and Jake had just arrived, and insisted that Quinn and Jane be allowed   
in the room when they gave their diagnosis.   
  
Doctor: Well, Mr. and Mrs. Morgendorffer. And Ms. Morgendorffer and Ms. Lane, it looks like   
Daria was kicked repeatedly in the ribs, stomach, and head. She amazingly sustained no internal   
injuries, broken or sprained bones, or cuncussions. She should recover and go home with bruises   
and a minor stomach scar where her navel ring was, in about a week.   
  
Jane and the Morgendorffers nearly celebrated, and then remembered what they were about to   
celebrate. Daria went home after that long week, a little sore but none the worse for the wear.   
  
  
Both Daria and Jane endured this and worse cruelty from homophobics, but they got through it   
together. When the contiguous United States made homosexual marriage legal, Daria and Jane   
tied the knot, two months after they graduated. They were very much in love, and not bricks   
through the windows, not beatings, not fires or famines or floods could change that. Daria   
lived a good ninety-five years, and Jane a good ninety-eight. Trent came to both funerals, the   
first contact he'd had with either of them in over seventy-eight years. He hung himself the   
next day, ending his life for good.  
  
  
Lauren served a three year sentance in Carter County Prison for attempted murder. She got out   
and attacked two other homosexuals untill she got to Gary and Rodney. Then she made her first   
kill. She was executed by lethal injection. The chemicals weren't the right balance to have a   
painless effect. She was in agony for ten minutes as the chemicals desintigrated her veins. She   
died when they destroyed her heart. What happened throughout the years to Daria and Jane will   
not be mentioned. It would break your heart.  
  



End file.
